Reluctant Hero
by tall-and-handsome
Summary: Alien akan menyerang bumi, yang berarti Tsukishima harus menjalani hal-hal yang bikin rahang ternganga, Kuroo harus ngurut dada menghadapi bawahannya, Kenma gagal move on dari boiben asal Inggris kesayangannya, dan Akaashi mulai tutup telinga saat seniornya kasih perintah. "Control end, Akaashi! Jangan scroll sampai halaman empat ratus!". Bisakah bumi selamat? Superhero verse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu is belong to Haruichi Furudate. I only own this fanfic which I share on this site for fun only.**

 **Warning:**

 **-OOC**

 **-Typos (?)**

 **-Stupid Jokes**

 **-Dirty Jokes**

 **-Crude language**

 **-… did I mention stupid jokes?**

 **Summary 1:**

Alien akan menyerang bumi, yang berarti Tsukishima harus menjalani hal-hal yang bikin rahang ternganga, Kuroo harus ngurut dada menghadapi bawahannya, Kenma gagal move on dari boiben asal Inggris kesayangannya, dan Akaashi mulai tutup telinga saat seniornya kasih perintah. "Control end, Akaashi! Jangan scroll sampai halaman empat ratus!". Bisakah bumi selamat?

 **Summary 2:**

 **Saat semua pemilik kekuatan super bersiap membela bumi dari serangan alien, Tsukishima malah sibuk ikut kontes web desain buat nambah uang jajan. Tentu saja Kuroo tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun ongkang-ongkang kaki saat dunia dalam bahaya. Maka dimulailah cerita tentang tamu- tamu ajaib berspandeks ketat ke rumah Tsukki. "Kuroo, aku sudah ketemu ibu Tsukishima tadi.". "Bertemu ibunya dan lalu apa, Ushijima? Melamar anaknya?!"**

 **.**

Reluctant Hero

.

.

Hari minggu.

Harusnya ini adalah hari dimana Tsukishima Kei bisa malas-malasan alias duduk anteng di depan televisi sambil mindah-mindahin saluran buat menghindari iklan. Tapi ketika Tsukishima sedang asyik-asyiknya selonjoran, dengan kaki diangkat ke meja, tangan kiri memeluk bantal dan wajah triplek tanpa minat menatap layar kaca menyaksikan film India yang entah episode keberapa ratus, tiba-tiba seorang pembawa acara berita nyelonong untuk memberitakan _breaking news_.

"Kami sela acara kesayangan anda demi berita yang sangat penting." Si anchor man diam sejenak, "Duh, padahal Iccha lagi jambak-jambakan sama Tapasia."

Tsukishima _sweat drop_.

"Oke, pemirsa. Kali ini berita kami tayangkan dari lapangan sepakbola di Sendai, tempat dimana ditemukan sebuah pesawat alien nyasar dan diduga merupakan sebab dari munculnya crop cycle," Anchor man itu diam sejenak, "Crop cy, uh…., OI, INI BACANYA APA?" Pria botak itu noleh ke sebelah kiri, kayanya ke tempat para kru tivi ngumpul sambil bergosip.

"Bacanya 'krop sirkel', pak, bukan 'krop saikel'. Duh," omel Tsukishima sambil memeluk kakinya. Bete. Dia mau nonton pelm Indianya lagi, tadi sampe mana?!

Sementara itu si anchor man malah sibuk main hape, padahal krunya lagi sibuk benerin typo. Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu dan keruwetan di stasiun tivi lokal itu belum kelar.

Tsukishima menunggu dengan mata berair karena mengantuk. Ketika anchor man itu kembali lagi dan memberitakan kalau ada alien yang mau menginvasi planet bumi nan indah inipun Tsukishima cuma menguap.

Bosan karena sinetron Indianya terpotong oleh breaking news yang tidak kunjung break, akhirnya cowok berambut sepirang mi instan itu malah tidur, tidak sadar kalau breaking news berubah jadi serius news, lalu stasiun televisi yang menyiarkannya secara tiba-tiba, memutuskan siaran berita itu secara tiba-tiba pula.

.

.

.

 _Kepada Tuan Tsukishima Kei yang masih tinggal bersama emak tercinta._

 _Kami, persatuan superhero nasional, mengundang anda untuk menjadi superhero yang akan tergabung dalam Aliansi Superhero di Seluruh Jepang (maaf, sampai saat ini belum ada nama resminya karena pimpinan kami ingin nama yang kalau disingkat akan terdengar catchy). Dengan mengikuti program ini anda akan bersumbangsih dalam menjaga ketertiban dan perdamaian dunia dari invasi alien laknat. Fasilitisas jika anda mengikuti program ini adalah: gratis dana kesehatan, gratis dana pendidikan hingga jenjang S2, dan kostum keren dari bahan spandex super premium original yang bisa melar empat puluh kali lebar badan tanpa sobek, jodoh dijamin (ya, saya melihat anda, para calon superhero jomblo)._

 _Tempat pendaftaran: Aula serbaguna Gedung Aliansi Superhero di Seluruh Jepang (yang belum ada namanya), Jl raya Miyagi – Sendai KM 28, depan toko kelontong FootHill belok kiri terus sampai ke pinggir jurang. Waktu: Setiap hari (khusus untuk hari Senin, pendaftaran dibuka ba'da apel pagi), 24 jam._

 _Tertanda_

 _Ketua Aliansi Superhero di Seluruh Jepang (yang belum ada namanya)._

Jidat Tsukishima kedutan. Tangannya memegang surat berwarna kuning dengan ukuran mungil yang dihiasi dengan stempelan tinta warna hitam dari logo….Decepticon?

"Buuuuu! Aku nerima surat iseng lagi, ini keempat kalinya dalam minggu ini!" Tsukishima teriak-teriak keki, karena:

Pertama- Dari mana Aliansi Superhero di Seluruh Jepang (yang belum ada namanya) itu tahu alamatnya? Bahkan tahu kalau dia masih nebeng sama emaknya tercinta?

Kedua- Ngapain ngirim surat kalau udah ada email?

Ketiga- Mana ada Aliansi Superhero yang pake logo Decepticon?! Superhero macam apa yang ngefans sama tokoh villain?! –Tsukishima emosi.

Keempat- …..Pokoknya Tsukishima nggak suka. Titik.

"Ya udah, Kei, tinggal masukin tempat sampah." Sang ibunda tercinta muncul sambil bawa-bawa vacuum cleaner, "Nanti tinggal dibuang keluar."

Tsukishima mendecih kesal, meremas-remas amplop undangan yang gemerlapan dengan dosa itu (itu menurut Tsukishima loh), lalu melemparnya ke udara.

Sang ibunda hanya bisa maklum ketika amplop itu melayang sendiri ke tempat sampah, sementara sang putra berangkat kuliah dengan muka sekusut surat yang tadi ia baca.

.

.

.

 ** _Satu minggu sebelumnya…_**

Kuroo Tetsuro hanya bisa memandangi sekretarisnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kenma."

Yang dipanggil nggak menjawab, malah asyik ngutak-ngatik hape dengan kedua kuping disumpal headset.

"Oi, Kenma, aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku."

Jidat Kuroo sudah mulai kerut-kerut tanda penuaan dini –atau mungkin azab dini karena sering nge-trollin guru-guru cantik waktu TK dulu-, sementara sekretarisnya hanya memberinya tatapan apatis.

"Tapi…." Mata kucing Kenma melirik resah ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Ini ada lagu baru. Mau donlot."

"Udah, nggak usah dengerin One Direction lagi, mereka udah bubar."

"Mereka nggak bubar, cuma berkurang satu." Sekalipun suaranya lemah, Kenma jago berkilah.

Gantian Kuroo yang menatapnya dengan apatis. Sementara Kenma balik menatap Kuroo dengan mata malas tapi oh, Kuroo tahu benar kalau Kenma tidak terima dengan ucapannya.

"Mereka udah bubar, move onlah, Kenma."

"Mereka masih eksis. Nggak usah bawel, deh, Kuroo."

Kuroo menatap Kenma. Kenma menatap Kuroo.

Mereka menghabiskan tiga setengah menit umur mereka untuk saling cakar-cakaran di alam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Bubar." –Kuroo-

"Nggak." –Kenma-

"Bubar." –Kuroo-

"Nggak." –Kenma-

"Bub-"

"Ahem."

Kuroo dan Kenma noleh, ke _spot_ dimana Iwaizumi tersenyum lelah ke mereka berdua.

"Kita lagi rapat, loh."

Kuroo dan Kenma melihat sekeliling, seolah bangun dari tidur panjang, atau sembuh dari amnesia berkepanjangan, kalau mereka saat ini sedang memimpin rapat koordinasi nasional untuk membahas invasi serangan alien, dengan peserta rapatnya adalah… err… seluruh superhero nasional yang sebagian besar datang jauh-jauh ke Miyagi.

"… ahahaha," Kuroo ketawa garing nan renyah sembari garuk-garuk kepala.

Dang! Dia lupa dia tadi mau ngomong apa, mau nyampein apa di rapat, dan buat apa dia tadi manggil Kenma!

"Uh… tadi sampe mana?"

Semua superhero jedotin kepala berjamaah.

.

.

.

Kuroo memicingkan mata hitamnya. Dipelototinya data yang telah diolah Kenma dan beberapa ilmuwan yang hobi mempelajari alien. Monitor sebesar layar tancap tengah menunjukkan tulisan paku yang tidak pernah terdapat di belahan bumi manapun. Konon katanya, itu adalah pesan yang tersimpan dalam sistem pertahanan yang dijebol oleh robot mata-mata bumi, yang mencuri dengar sinyal antara pesawat alien yang jatuh dengan markas mereka di planet induk.

Asrot untuk rapat, Akaashi Keiji, mengklik file yang berisi subtitle untuk rapat superhero kali ini.

Dipencetnya tombol biru neon yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Apakah itu adalah tombol enter untuk komputer rakitan mega canggih di markas superhero itu?

Bukan, sih, hanya saja Akaashi suka sama warna biru.

Biru itu bagaikan air, biru itu bagaikan es, biru adalah warna elemennya, dan biru adalah warna baju pestanya Elsa…

Tab baru terbuka, maka muncullah penjelasan panjang dari kode-kode kriptik yang bertebaran di layar tadi.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Hari ini aku dicuekin lagi. Pacarku bilang kalau aku terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai nggak sempat untuk merayakan hari anniversary kami yang kedua bulan. Aku harus gimana, diary? Aku kan cuma bawahan rendahan yang disuruh-suruh sama bosku. Kadang bos nyuruh aku belanja buat keperluan istrinya, kadang aku disuruh lembur sampai jam dua malem-_

Pause.

Kuroo menoleh ke Kenma dan Akaashi, "Kalian yakin ini adalah file rahasia super penting dari salah sebiji alien untuk planet induknya, dan bukan curhatan anak galau yang baru lulus kuliah dan kaget menerima realitas dunia nyata?"

"Itu otentik, Kuroo, err, Kapten." Jelas Kenma. "Itu baru prolognya, kok."

"Benar, Kapten, sebenarnya itu hanya mukaddimahnya saja, inti dari pesan itu ada di sini." Akaashi menscroll pesan itu ke halaman… uh… ke halaman…. Akashi masih men-scroll…..kok gak sampai-sampai?

"Memangnya inti pesannya ada di halaman berapa?" celetuk Sugawara.

Akaashi menjawab kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar, "…lima ratus empat puluh tujuh, pada paragraf terakhir."

"Control End, Akaashi, control end!" Iwaizumi mulai ketularan Bokuto.

"Sabar, pak. Contohlah saya yang sabar menghadapi Kapten kita dan partner saya." Akaashi menjawab dengan pahit.

Semua menoleh pada Bokuto yang menatap balik dengan sorot mata lugu dan menyapa partnernya yang datar itu dengan mesra.

"YO! ARRGGKAAAAAASHIIHHHH!"

Kaca jendela pecah.

Doh! Kuroo merasa uzur mendadak. _'Anak buah gue nggak ada yang beres.'_

Dan Akaashi terus scroll…dan scroll… dan scroll… dan scroll… dan scroll… dan scroll… dan scroll…sampai peserta rapat memohon-mohon agar Akaashi melaksanakan pesan Iwaizumi: menekan ctrl+end, tapi Akaashi menulikan telinganya.

Akaashi yang baper itu sadis, sodara-sodara.

Untuk menghemat waktu membaca anda, mari adegan ini kita skip ke…

…Empat ratus mil scroll-an mouse kemudian…

"Ah, ini dia pesan utamanya." Ujar Akaashi.

Yang pada ngantuk –itu berarti, semuanya, bahkan Akaashi sekalipun- langsung segar seolah diguyur air es.

Inti pesan itu tertulis di layar:

 _-Aku harap pacar aku ngerti kalau sebenernya aku tuh lagi usaha buat nyari kerja buat nabung biaya nikah nanti. Soalnya bos ada proyek besar. Kita kan mau menyerang bumi dalam dua bulan lagi. Persiapannya banyak banget. Dari senjata sampai ransum prajurit dan juga bahan bakar buat mesin penghancur masal, makanya aku sering lembur. Moga-moga pacarku mau ngerti deh._

Semua kepala, termasuk kepala Kuroo, langsung tegak.

"Dua bulan dari dia mengirim pesan… Akaashi, kapan log pesan ini?"

"Kira-kira lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, Kapten. Yang lebih tepatnya, menurut kalender bumi, kita hanya punya waktu tiga minggu sebelum serangan, Kapten."

Mendadak kepala, tidak, pundak Kuroo terasa berat. Beban seluruh dunia seolah dilimpahkan di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kapten…" suara Daichi terasa asing, Kuroo hampir tak mengenalinya. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal menopang dahi.

 _Tiga minggu? Dengan teknologi bumi melawan teknologi alien? Hell, bumi bahkan belum lulus menyatroni Mars, sekarang harus berhadapan dengan alien yang memiliki peradaban canggih yang membuat mereka bisa dalam sekejap mata bisa sampai ke bumi?_

"Kapten…" Sugawara memanggil. Bahkan suaranya terdengar jauh.

 _Darimana mereka akan menyerang? Seperti apa teknik serangan mereka? Bertahapkah? Terang-terangankah? Bagaimana dengan negara lain? Apakah mereka sudah tahu? Berapa kekuatan maksimal bumi untuk bertahan?_

"Kapten…" Ushijima Wakatoshi memanggilnya dengan suara berat dan serius.

Dahi Kuroo masih berkerut, keringat dingin menetes.

 _Berapa banyak yang akan hancur? Berapa kans untuk negosiasi? Berapa yang akan bertahan…?_

"Kapten." Suara Kenma.

Kuroo angkat kepala, memandang semua mata yang mengarah padanya.

"Kapten. Perintah?" ulang Kenma.

Kuroo berdiri.

"Kita akan bertahan, dengan cara apapun juga. Lakukan tugas kalian sebaik-baiknya. Waspadai serangan yang mungkin tiba-tiba muncul. Tim analisis, cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang alien ini dan rencana mereka, lalu berikan kami update dari setiap perkembangan terjadi secara detail. Terakhir, kumpulkan semua alat, semua teknologi, semua orang yang punya kekuatan dan potensi superhero di setiap jengkal area yang kita lindungi. Tidak boleh ada yang lolos. Dan-"

Kuroo membuka tangan kanannya ke samping, setiap orang mengira dia sedang mencoba untuk dramatis, tapi Kenma tahu benar, bahwa itu Kuroo lakukan karena keadaan sedang serius dan benar-benar gawat.

Sangat. Sangat gawat.

"-rekrutmen besar-besaran dimulai dari sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **HALOOOO! MINNA-SAAAAN!**

 **Author datang lagi dengan satu fanfic humor (dan nista) di fandom Haikyuu tercinta. Mohon maaf atas keabsurdan fanfic ini dan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan makin absurd. #dihujani gunting.**

 **Tapi serius, fanfic ini Author kasih rating T karena akan ada pernak-pernik –mesum- dewasa di dalamnya, tapi tenang aja, nggak menjurus ke M, kok. Mwahahaha. #ketawa antagonis sambil gosok-gosok tangan.**

 **Author juga niat menyelipkan sebiji dua biji parody, semoga nggak terlalu mencolok dan bisa dinikmati oleh readers sekalian.**

 **Untuk karakterisasi, it's as clear as day, OOC. OOC dimana-mana. Author nulisnya ngalir aja, alias setiap ide bodoh ya monggo dieksekusi. Judulnya aja nyomot dari judul lagu OVA-nya Attack on Titan.**

 **Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur.**

 **Don't forget to review ya, minna-san. Onegaiiiii!**

 **#senyum**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu is belong to Haruichi Furudate. I only own this fanfic which I share on this site for fun only.**

 **Warning:**

 **-OOC**

 **-Typos (?)**

 **-Stupid Jokes**

 **-Dirty Jokes**

 **-Crude language**

 **-… did I mention stupid jokes?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author corner:**

 **Uwaaaah, author nggak tau harus ngomong apa dengan sambutan dari fic ini. Buat author, fic ini cukup mendapat respon positif dan author seneng banget ngeliatnya. Makasih buat semua yang udah alert, follow, dan review cerita ini. Author sangat enjoy bikinnya, dan author harap readers juga enjoy bacanya. Semoga bisa menjadi pelepas stress buat teman-teman sekalian. Untuk teman-teman yang udah review sudah saya balas via inbox masing-masing. Hontou ni arogatou gozaimasu. #hormat**

 **Semoga readers dan reviewers betah baca kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Buat 9798-san: I would like to thank you for the response of my story. Maaf, saya hanya bisa ngucapin terima kasih lewat chapter ini soalnya nggak tau harus inbox ke mana #senyum. Btw saya pengen liat fanart yang Anda maksud, soalnya kadang-kadang saya juga keluyuran nyari fanart Haikyuu buat menghibur diri kalau episode baru Haikyuu belum keluar. #sedih, ya, saya. Wkwkwkw.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reluctant Hero

.

.

Summary cerita sebelumnya:

 _"Kami sela acara kesayangan anda demi berita yang sangat penting. Kali ini berita kami tayangkan dari lapangan sepakbola di Sendai, tempat dimana ditemukan sebuah pesawat alien nyasar dan diduga merupakan sebab dari munculnya crop cycle-"_

 ** _Satu minggu sebelumnya_** _…_

 _"Dua bulan dari dia mengirim pesan… Akaashi, kapan log pesan ini?"_

 _"Kira-kira lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, Kapten. Yang lebih tepatnya, menurut kalender bumi, kita hanya punya waktu tiga minggu sebelum serangan, Kapten."_

 _"Kita akan bertahan, dengan cara apapun juga. Lakukan tugas kalian sebaik-baiknya. Waspadai serangan yang mungkin tiba-tiba muncul. Tim analisis, cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang alien ini dan rencana mereka, lalu berikan kami update dari setiap perkembangan terjadi secara detail. Terakhir, kumpulkan semua alat, semua teknologi, semua orang yang punya kekuatan dan potensi superhero di setiap jengkal area yang kita lindungi. Tidak boleh ada yang lolos. Dan-" Kuroo membuka tangan kanannya ke samping, "-rekrutmen besar-besaran dimulai dari sekarang!"_

.

.

 ** _Present time…_**

Wajah-wajah berseliweran di komputer Kuroo, menunjukkan identitas orang yang memiliki kekuatan mutan, sihir, apapun untuk dijadikan benteng pertama dalam menghadapi serangan alien nanti.

Kuroo bisa puas karena status mereka sudah menyetujui untuk bergabung dengan program Aliansi Superhero di Seluruh Jepang (yang belum ada namanya). Sampai Kuroo menggeser halamannya ke kanan.

Kuroo angkat alis.

"Kenma, kenapa anak ini belum direkrut juga?" protes Kuroo seraya masih memandangi capture wajah seorang pemuda yang terpampang di layar.

Kenma, yang sedang asyik mencari-cari Pokemon, melongok ke komputer yang sedang dipelototi Kuroo.

"Oh…"

"Apanya yang 'Oh'?"

Kenma nyuekin komentar sarkastis Kuroo. Alis cowok muda itu berkerut, "Aku sudah kirim undangan ke rumahnya, tapi tidak pernah ada balasan."

Kuroo menutup wajahnya dengan lelah, "Maksudmu surat yang ketinggalan jaman itu?"

"Aku meminjam formatnya dari Hogwarts, harusnya berhasil." Kenma mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi, ada Pikachu di kepala Kuroo.

Kening Kuroo berkerut, matanya tak lepas dari layar yang menampilkan sesosok mahasiswa berambut pirang.

 _'Telekinesis.'_ Kuroo membaca keterangan di bawah foto anak itu. _'..… Tsukishima Kei.'_

Sudut bibir Kuroo terangkat.

 _'Mata yang berbeda, wajah yang tak serupa.'_ Kuroo ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan, _'Bahkan ekspresi mukanya juga berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.'_

Kapten superhero itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kenma!"

"Ya?"

"Siapa superhero yang lagi lowong hari ini?"

Kenma melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum menjawab ragu, "….Ushijima… _san_?"

Senyum tulus Kuroo berubah miring dengan sadisnya.

.

.

.

Kerutan di jidat Tsukishima sepertinya akan jadi permanen. Ternyata surat undangan warna kuning-kuning mencurigakan itu beneran serius. Tsukishima sih percaya kalau Aliansi Superhero di Seluruh Jepang (yang belum ada namanya) itu memang merekrutnya karena situasi sedang gawat.

Tapi Tsukishima boleh, dong, menolak. Dia punya hak atas kehidupan serta segala keputusan yang ia buat.

Dia mahasiswa sibuk dengan tugas yang berdead line mepet, lalu kerja sambilan yang menyita waktu, masa harus ikutan kelompok aliansi manusia berkostum ketat dan lari-lari patroli sepanjang jalan buat mencari orang yang butuh bantuan?

(Konsep Tsukishima tentang superhero memang agak ekstrim)

Setelah membereskan berkarung-karung surat undangan warna kuning (serius, berkarung-karung), sekarang dia harus menghadapi…

"Halo."

…pahlawan super yang datang tiba-tiba, lengkap dengan jubah merah dan pose kedua tangan di pinggang.

Klasik.

"Umm…" Tsukishima cengo. Di hadapannya berdiri si kepala coklat berbadan tegap dengan otot bertebaran di mana-mana.

Huruf A kapital ditulis menggunakan warna merah semencolok warna lampu lalu lintas, dan itu tertera di dada cowok asing yang sebenarnya nggak asing-asing banget buat Tsukishima.

Tsukishima sering melihat cowok ini seliweran (serius, seliweran beneran) di tivi.

Dia adalah pahlawan super terkuat abad ini. Pahlawan super yang melindungi Jepang dari ancaman bom, teror, koruptor, KDRT, pedofil dan maling ikan yang suka nyolong di empang.

Dia adalah alien yang katanya berasal dari planet yang hancur dan dikirim ke bumi untuk diselamatkan oleh orang tuanya. Dia adalah pahlawan yang bisa terbang. Dia memiliki super strength, super speed, super hearing.

Dan kata orang kadang-kadang dia juga super annoying.

Kelamahannya hanyalah batu bulat berwarna biru kuning yang bernama volleynite.

Dialah…

JENG JENG JEEENG!

SuperAce!

"Apa kita pernah ketemu? SuperAce- _san_?" maksud Tsukishima adalah, 'Apakah anda kenal saya? Saya sih iya, tuan.'

Ushijima mengangguk ramah, naluri pelayan masyarakatnya masih mendominasi sekalipun sedang menghadapi mahasiswa yang –kelihatannya- tengil macam Tsukishima.

"Panggil saja aku Ushijima Wakatoshi."

 _'Dan apakah pahlawan super yang harusnya merahasiakan identitasnya bisa dengan kasualnya memperkenalkan diri dan ngasih tau nama aslinya?!'_ Tsukishima jejeritan dalam hati sementara mulutnya masih mangap.

 _This is just plain amazing…_

"Eum… ada perlu apa, SuperAce- _san_?" Tsukishima nggak enak hati memanggil pahlawan besar itu dengan namanya, "Maksud saya, kenapa anda sampai harus turun tangan sendiri dengan datang ke kampus saya dan ketemuan di bawah hujan kelopak bunga sakura seperti ini?"

Oke, Tsukishima kalau lagi gugup memang agak katrok. Maafkan dia.

"Aku akan membuatnya singkat, Tsukishima."

Hah? Sekarang pak SuperAce memanggilnya dengan sangat akrab? Apakah mereka memang pernah kenal? Apakah Tsukishima pernah mengalahkan Ushijima di pertandingan voli antar sekolah, misalnya?

"Kau tahu bahwa sekarang dunia sedang terancam. Kita sedang menghadapi bahaya dari ras alien yang memiliki senjata canggih. Musuh kita kali ini sangat kuat. Karena itu, kita butuh bantuan dari orang-orang sepertimu untuk mempertahankan bumi ini dari bahaya. Karena itu ikutlah denganku ke markas aliansi para pahlawan super, Tsukishima."

Pandangan mata Tsukishima berubah, yang tadinya jernih dan memancarkan sinar tidak tertarik, menjadi opaque. Ushijima tidak bisa menembus apa yang dia pikirkan, seolah ada tabir yang menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan dunia luar.

Tsukishima tertawa, sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala, tapi di mata Ushijima, gestur yang kelihatan lugu itu hanya kamuflase saja, "Maaf, SuperAce- _san_ , aku tersanjung karena aliansi pahlawan super mau merekrut orang sepertiku, tapi maaf." Mata Tsukishima menyipit, "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kenapa?"

"Hee?" Tsukishima memandang Ushijima dengan heran, "Kenapa apanya? Itu tugas untuk orang hebat seperti anda, SuperAce- _san_. Itu juga tugas untuk pemerintah kita, persatuan negara-negara di seluruh dunia, dan juga tugas negara adidaya. Bukankah kami, yang harus kalian lindungi?"

Ushijima bersidekap. Mata terpejam. Menghadapi kata-kata frontal yang hampir tidak ada sopan-sopannya dari Tsukishima itu, sang SuperAce tenang-tenang saja.

Mata Ushijima terbuka.

"Baiklah kalau itu jawabanmu, Tsukishima, dan aku menghargainya."

Eh? Beneran, nih? Tsukishima sudah deg-degan sebenarnya bahwa dia akan dihajar oleh pak pahlawan super yang satu ini, masa dia mau menerima begitu saja?

"Akupun memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Kau juga, Tsukishima, harusnya kau juga menghargai jawabanku itu."

WUSH!

Mata Tsukishima terbeliak bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terpental.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara jeritan ketakutan. Tapi Tsukishima tak ada waktu untuk merespon karena tubuhnya terlempar ke dinding dengan suara berdebum.

Retak. Dinding dan ubin halaman kampus berhamburan. Jika bukan karena Tsukishima mengaktifkan kekkai alias tabir pelindung di sekeliling tubuhnya ketika melihat kedatangan Ushijima tadi, tubuhnya tidak akan ada bedanya dengan ubin yang mengambang beku di sekelilingnya sekarang. Tubuh Tsukishima bergetar setelah menerima serangan telak tadi. Tsukishima berdiri dan memposisiskan kuda-kuda bertahan. Serpihan bangunan yang melayang di sekitarnya membuktikan kalau kekkainya cukup kuat menahan serangan Ushijima. Tapi sampai kapan?

Orang-orang berlarian menjauh dengan ketakutan, namun ada beberapa orang yang memandang Tsukishima dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi.

 _'Sang SuperAce yang pahlawan kebaikan melawan orang itu, pasti orang itu adalah orang yang jahat. Mungkin itu yang ada di otak mereka. Bodoh.'_ Sayang Tsukishima tidak bisa tertawa satir sekarang.

"Bagaimana?"

Tsukishima menurunkan lengannya yang menutupi kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Ushijima.

"Apakah kau berubah pikiran?"

 _'Sial.'_

Rencananya adalah bertahan, lalu setelahnya apa? Mau menyerah saja? Karena lari tidaklah mungkin. Tsukishima sudah pernah mencoba terbang, tapi dengan level kekuatannya sekarang, Ushijima akan dengan mudah menyusul dan menghantamnya di udara.

Tsukishima melapisi kekkainya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya ketika Ushijima berlari mengelilinginya hingga tak terlihat.

Super strenght. Lalu sekarang super speed. Mata Tsukishima bergerak liar mengikuti arah angin Ushijima, berusaha memprediksi arah serangan.

 _'Dimana? Darimana?!'_ Tsukishima menggeretakkan gigi. Seumur hidupnya, Tsukishima tidak menyangka kalau sang Jubah Merah akan menjadi salah satu yang ia lawan. Semakin dilihat, konsentrasi Tsukishima makin kacau.

Gawat.

Kaki dan tangannya bergetar hebat di luar kendali.

Dia ketakutan…

Tsukihima melihat gerakan Ushijima, tapi terlambat. Karena ketika Tsukishima tahu arah serangannya, kepalan tangan Ushijima telah meluncur dan menghantam kekkainya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Tsukishima terpental. Pemuda itu tersengal. Tenaganya terkuras banyak. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bertahan dari serangan sekaliber ini.

Perbedaan kekuatan mereka sangat besar.

Debu-debu beterbangan, mengiringi derap langkah Ushijima yang seolah ingin menjemput lawannya.

Langkah kaki sang pahlawan terdengar bagai lonceng kematian di telinga Tsukishima.

Tamatlah dia. Dia mungkin tidak akan dibunuh, tapi serangan Ushijima selanjutnya apakah bisa dia tahan?

Ushijima makin maju, Tsukishima makin mundur.

Kekkainya telah diperkuat hingga entah berapa lapis.

Tiba-tiba pahlawan super itu berhenti, lalu menoleh ke seberang mereka. Anehnya, kali ini minatnya lebih besar daripada minat untuk membawa Tsukishima ke markas mereka secara paksa.

Tsukishima mengikuti arah pandang Ushijima yang bermuara ke seorang nenek.

Nenek?

Nenek siapa?

Nenek siapa iseng jalan-jalan ke kampus?!

Seorang nenek berdiri takut-takut di tangga kampus sembari memegangi buku yang tebal. Bukan karena takut melihat pertarungan dua orang berkekuatan super itu, tapi takut karena tidak bisa turun tangga.

"Tsukishima." Ushijima berkata dengan gagah, "Pertarungan kita hentikan dulu. Tugas muliaku memanggil. Aku akan menolong nenek itu dulu melewati anak tangga. Nenek! Tunggulah aku!"

…

…

Eh? Apa tadi katanya?

Tsukishima masih menoleh, menatap nenek itu dengan nanar. Tangan masih mencengkeram dada. Mulut masih mangap.

Angin menderu membuat suara 'siu~ siu~ siu~' dengan dramatis.

Sedramatis jalan hidup Tsukishima.

Tanpa terasa kakinya yang gemetar berhenti menopang tubuhnya sehingga dia ambruk.

Seriusan ini?

Dia selamat?

Masa?

Beneran?

HAAAH?!

Ini sungguh mirip dengan acara tivi yang menampilkan kisah-kisah inpiratif yang mengubah jalan hidup seseorang, karena hari itu Tsukishima melihat masa lalunya berkelebat di hadapan kedua bola matanya seperti kereta mainan yang ditarik tukang odong-odong.

"Nenek. Nenek mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke rumah, Cu. Tapi nggak ada yang nganter."

"Aku anter ya, nek."

"Makasih ya, Cu. Sekalian temenin cucu nenek main ayunan di rumah ya."

"Wokeh!"

Tsukishima masih sempat mendengar percakapan antara nenek itu dengan Ushijima sebelum mereka terbang menuju langit biru.

"Hebat…" gumam Tsukishima dengan bibir berdarah.

 _This is amazing…_

 _This is just plain amazing…_

.

.

.

"Jadi…" Kepala Kuroo cenat-cenut, "Kau menolong nenek itu, mengabaikan target kita dan kembali ke sini?"

Ushijima bersidekap tak terima mendengar pertanyaan Kuroo yang seolah menuduh, "Aku juga sudah mendatangi tempat tinggal Tsukishima setelah aku menunaikan tugasku di rumah nenek itu."

Mendengar ini Kuroo memperoleh harapan, "Jadi kau sudah ke sana? Lalu kau sudah menemuinya lagi? Kenapa tidak membawanya langsung ke sini?"

Ushijima berdehem, "Bukan ketemu Tsukishima."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ketemu ibunya."

"Laaaluuuu?" Kuroo mulai nyanyi dan Kenma menyingkir.

"Ketemu ibunya dan apa? Melamar anaknya?" Kuroo mulai hilang sabar.

Ushijima menarik napas panjang, "Ibunya baik banget." Jawabnya dengan absurd.

Kuroo ingin menangis, dia tutup muka rapat-rapat memakai kedua tangannya, "Ibunya baik banget terus kenapa, USHIJIMA?!"

Akaashi yang lagi ngetik di pojokan sungguh ingin… tertawa.

 _'Rasakan itu, Kuroo-san. Rasakan. Itu yang kurasakan saat aku menghadapimu dan Bokuto-san sekaligus.'_

Akaashi mulai tertarik ke _dark side_.

Ushijima, mengabaikan penderitaan Kuroo, melanjutkan ceritanya dengan serius, "Kapten, kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu. Contohlah nyonya Tsukishima yang selalu sabar dan anggun. Ah, ya, aku jadi ingat….tadi ibu Tsukishima menyuguhiku dengan kue yang sangat enak. Lalu dia cerita tentang masa kecil Tsukishima. Oh, ya, nyonya Tsukishima juga cerita kalau dulu dia kerja di majalah mode sebelum menikah, kau tahu? Makanya wajahnya cantik banget dan awet muda, tapi aku yakin kalau itu dikarenakan ketulusan dan inner beauty-nya yang memancar dari dalam. Nanti aku mau istriku cantik dan anggun kaya dia. Dia juga menanyakan kabarku, menanyakan karirku. Bahkan titip salam buat orang tuaku di rumah baru mereka setelah kampung dan planet kami meledak. Kami ngobrol banyak deh. Dia juga memberiku nasehat untuk selalu berbakti pada orang tua."

Kuroo ingin nyungsep di gua Pokemon sekarang juga. "Intinya, Ushijima?" nada suara Kuroo pasrah.

"Intinya, aku tidak bisa membawa Tsukishima ke markas kita dengan paksa. Menunjukkan kekerasan di depan orang tua sebaik itu adalah hal yang durhaka, Kuroo. Jangan diulangi lagi yah."

Kuroo memandangi Ushijima seolah berkata, _'Benarkah aku mendengar ini darimu?'_

Ushijima, di lain pihak, melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya berpesan, "O ya, jadwalku minggu ini padat. Untuk menyakinkan Tsukishima, cari yang lain saja ya."

Di sudut pikiran tergelap Kuroo Tetsurou, dia bisa mendengar Akaashi dan Kenma cekikikan sambil gegulingan di balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Kenma, kurasa anak bernama Tsukishima ini perlu pendekatan yang lebih persuasif. Beri aku satu nama superhero yang sedang tidak bertugas."

…

…

…

"…..itu kau, kan, Kenma?"

Kenma pasang muka shock.

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tau!" Kuroo mulai hilang sabar.

.

.

.

Pertanyaan abad ini adalah: berapa jarak yang memisahkan antara seorang kekasih dengan mantannya?

Oh, maaf, salah pertanyaan.

Yang benar, pertanyaan abad ini adalah: berapa kali orang aneh akan muncul di hadapan Tsukishima Kei hari ini? Setidaknya itu pertanyaan yang menari-nari di ubun-ubun pirang Tsukishima.

Bibir tipis Tsukishima jadi keriting. Sore ini adalah jadwalnya nyiram kembang dan Tsukishima ingin melakukannya dengan tenang, setelah sebelumnya dia dihajar oleh seorang superhero berkostum spandeks dengan boxer yang dipake di luar.

(Ushijima bersin)

Kenyataannya adalah sekarang ada seorang anak –kecil- kurus, tengah berdiri di luar pagarnya seperti seorang stalker.

Tsukishima tidak akan _freaked out_ kalau anak kecil itu:

-tidak punya rambut belang-belang

-tidak memandanginya tanpa kedip selama sepuluh menit terakhir

-tidak memakai baju bergambar Harry Styles dkk.

Kacamata Tsukishima melorot, dan tanpa sadar dia juga ikutan main patung-patungan seperti anak kecil itu.

Hari ini makin absurd saja.

Setengah jam kemudian, setelah anak itu nggak move-on juga dari tempatnya, Tshukishima dengan baik hati melemparkan air, gayung dan selang ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Kei," ibunda Tsukishima merengut marah, "Jangan suka mengerjai orang sembarangan, ah. Nanti nggak dapat pacar loh." Ujarnya dengan tangan memeluk bocah mungil yang basah kuyup terkena siraman bukan rohani dari Tsukishima. Wanita yang awet muda itu kemudian sibuk mengeringkan rambut si bocah dengan handuk.

Tsukishima mendecih, "Ibu terlalu mudah percaya sama orang. Dia itu mencurigakan, bu. Kan ibu yang pernah bilang kalau jangan gampang percaya sama orang nggak dikenal."

"Kei, orang yang suka sama One Direction nggak akan pernah jadi orang jahat!" Ibundanya ngotot. "Iya, kan, nak?" ibunda Tsukishima menoleh pada si anak, yang kemudian mengangguk kencang dengan muka datar.

Entah kenapa Tsukishima merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang normal di rumah ini sekarang.

Bukannya mengusir anak itu, ibunya malah mengajaknya ke dalam rumah, menyuruh anak itu ganti bajunya yang basah dengan piyama pink helo kiti dan memberinya segelas susu lengkap dengan semangkok sereal.

"Nama kamu siapa, nak?" tanya ibunda Tsukishima setelah sebelumnya menyisir rambut panjang si anak, mengepangnya, memberinya pita merah dan menghadiahinya boneka Barbie plus seperangkat rumah-rumahan dibayar tunai.

"….nma… " jawabnya lirih, membuat ibunda Tsukishima mendekatkan kupingnya ke mulut anak itu.

"Siapa?" tanya nyonya Tsukishima lagi.

Anak itu melirik ke kiri dan kanan, gayanya resah, tapi Tsukishima makin curiga kalau anak itu adalah otak dari penjahat berskala internasional.

"…Kozume… Kenma…" jawab anak itu sedikit lebih kedengaran.

"Oooooh, Kenma, toh," ibunda Tsukishima tersenyum, "Suaramu lirih sekali. Agak kencengan dong kalau ngomong. Nanti kalau orgasme nggak kedengeran loh."

"Bu, sehat?" Tsukishima gondok.

"Nah, Kenma," nyonya rumah Tsukishima menganggap komentar anaknya layaknya angin kentut, "Nggak boleh malu-malu ya. Harus percaya diri." Entah kenapa suasana di rumah Tsukishima berubah jadi sesi konseling.

"Walaupun kamu belum punya cowok, tapi pasti akan ada yang melihat kecantikanmu dari dalam." Sekarang berubah jadi sesi curhat. "Gimana kalau kamu jalan dulu aja sama putra tante? Anaknya walaupun jutek, tapi dia tsundere yang seksi luar dalam loh, dijamin memuaskan."

Tsukishima pengen teriak, 'MAKSUD NGANA, BUNDA?!', tapi jaim. Efeknya kacamata Tsukki jadi melorot untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Di satu sisi, Kenma menunduk. Namun Tsukishima merasa mata kucingnya mengamati tubuh Tsukishima dari atas ke bawah. Hm… Tsukishima tuh jangkung, atletis, mulus… putih…malah mungkin keputihan.

"Tapi…." Kenma berlirih ria, "… Cowok pektay kaya dia bukan tipeku."

Telapak kaki Tsukishima bertemu muka Kenma.

.

.

.

"Ibu, berapa kali sih harus dibilang, jangan terlalu mudah mempercayai orang, apalagi masukin dia ke rumah. Anak itu memang mirip Lisa BlackPink, tapi ada belut di selangkangannya."

"MASAAA?!" Ibunda Tsukishima pegang pipi, mulut membulat tak percaya. Detik berikutnya mata sang ibunda mulai memicing-micing, berusaha meneropong keberadaan tentakel yang terkubur di dalam rerimbunan celana dalam sosok manis yang sedang meringkuk sambil makan sereal di sofa ruang tamunya.

Dan kecewalah ibu Tsukishima saat mendeteksi gundukan memanjang di antara kedua kaki kurus nan langsing dari Kenma.

Ilustrasi di kepala nyonya Tsukishima:

Tsukishima dan Kenma berpandangan mesra, yang dilanjutkan dengan pelukan sehangat magicom dan berlanjut dengan ciuman di kapal pesiar yang mereka tumpangi.

…Lalu kapalnya karam.

Ilustrasi tamat, finish, owari.

Sang ibunda kemudian meratap dan memukul lantai dengan kokoro berdarah karena OTPnya tak akan terwujud. Semua harapannya kandas. Semua harapannya hanyalah delusi yang bersumber dari keinginan seorang ibu untuk segera menimang cucu.

Kenma masih asyik menyuapkan sereal ke mulutnya dan membuat sfx "Hoaem, nyam-nyam-nyam".

Sedangkan Tsukishima _simply_ balik badan. Dihempaskannya pantat ke sofa dan kemudian dia memijit remot tivi yang menayangkan drama India yang penuh derai air mata dan musik background yang tak henti-hentinya mengalun.

Tsukishima bisa cuek begitu soalnya dia tahu kalau ibunya pasti akan cepat pulih dari katastropi macam apapun, lahir maupun batin.

Benar saja, belum lima menit meratap, ibunya sudah revived.

"Oya, Kenma suka One Direction kan?" nyonya Tsukishima langsung pindah fokus gara-gara ingat baju kaos Kenma yang basah tadi. Matanya berbinar.

Mendengar band kesayangannya disebut, Kenma mengangkat muka dari mangkuknya. Bukan berarti Kenma makan langsung dari mangkok loh ya.

"…" Kenma mengangguk.

Ibu Tsukishima mengepalkan tangan, "YOSH! Saatnya karaokean!"

.

 **Di markas…**

"Kuroo-san, sedang apa?"

"Kenma tidak bisa dihubungi. Tsk! Aku harap dia tidak kesulitan membujuk calon superhero kita untuk bergabung."

"Mungkin negosiasinya berjalan a lot, Kuroo-san."

.

 **Di rumah Tsukishima…**

"Untuk mengenang jambul belang Zayn Malik… mari mengheningkan cipta sejenak…"

Kenma, nyonya Tsukishima, bahkan Tsukishima menunduk dan berdoa sesuai agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing.

.

 **Di markas superhero…**

"Kuroo-san, aku jadi ikutan khawatir. Jangan-jangan Kenma-san malah bentrok dengan orang yang ingin anda rekrut itu. Atau lebih buruk… mereka adu kekuatan dan Kenma-san kewalahan."

"…."

"Kuroo-san…?"

"Cepat lacak keberadaan Kenma dan cek apa yang terjadi, Akaashi!"

"….Tidak bisa, Kuroo-san."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ada koruptor kabur yang harus kukejar." Entah ini benar atau hanya rekayasa Akaashi semata.

"Ya sudah aku sendiri yang ke sana."

"Sepertinya juga tidak mungkin, Kuroo-san."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kostum anda kelunturan… jadinya putih, nggak hitam lagi. Nggak representatif."

"….Oh."

.

 **Di rumah Tsukishima…**

 _(Lagu pertama)_

"IT'S GOTTA BE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" suara emak Tsukki.

"Only you…." Suara datar Kenma feat. Tsukki. Tangan keduanya ke atas. _Glowing stick_ melambai-lambai.

 _(Lagu kedua)_

"And your eyes… your eyes… your eyes.. your eyes…." Kenma memegang mic. Mata terpejam. Tangan kanan terentang . Rambut dikepang. "…irresistable…"

Ibunda Tsukishima dan putranya tepuk tangan sambil menyeka air mata.

 _(Lagu kesembilan)_

"Everybody wanna **kill** my girl… Everybody wanna **tear** her heart away..." Tsukishima yandere mode on.

"Owooooh! We want more! We want more!" dan disambut encore sang ibunda dan Kenma.

.

.

.

 ** _Lima album, enam jam, dua kali ishoma, seember air mata, empat gulung tissue, dan tiga kali gedoran dari tetangga kemudian…._**

"Aww, Kenma-kun~" ibunda Tsukishima memeluk Kenma dengan erat di pintu rumah ketika semua pesta karaoke itu berakhir. Kenma harus berjinjit ketika menerima pelukan dari wanita jangkung itu.

Tsukishima memperhatikan dengan wajah jutek dan mengantuk, padahal waktu karaoke dia senang-senang aja tuh.

Dasar tsundere bipolar…

"Duh, imutnya. Kalau Kenma perempuan kan enak jadi mantu tante."

"Lalu burung dara yang gelantungan di bawah pusarnya mau dikemanakan, bu?"

"Kei jangan merusak khayalan ibu, dong! Ini kan seumpama!"

"Ibu yang harusnya sadar, bu. Sadar!"

"Yang pingsan tuh siapa?!"

"Tsk!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu diamati oleh mata kucing Kenma, membuat seulas senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu kalau senyum Kenma itu mahal. Senyum itu hanya akan mengembang ketika ia menang main game. Atau saat ia merasakan kehangatan dan kasih seperti yang keluarga Tsukishima tunjukkan hari ini.

"…Tidak apa-apa, tante…" ketulusan memancar dari wajah tirus Kenma. Matanya berkilau seperti kelereng kristal. Sepotong gambar Kenma yang innocent dan Tsukishima jadi merasa pemilik tubuh mungil ini layaknya anak kecil yang suci dari niatan jahat.

Kenma memegang lembut tangan ibunda Tsukki, "…lain kali aku akan mengajak cewek buat jadi calon mantu anak tante yang nggak laku-laku ini."

Senyum yandere Tsukishima mengembang.

Kenma dilempar ke luar pagar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **OSSSSUUU!**

 **Gimana chapter ini, minna-san? Anehkah? Garingkah?**

 **Btw kalau ada yang merasa familiar dengan karakter superhero Ushijima, memang author akui bahwa karakteristik kekuatan supernya mirip dengan superhero DC, sang legenda berjubah merah alias Superman. Soalnya pertama kali saya liat Ushijima di season kedua Haikyuu, yang kepikiran di otak saya cuma 'ni orang Superman banget.', dan muncullah ide membutnya jadi sang superhero klasik yang suka terbang sambil menggendong reporter cantik di antara gedung bertingkat. Kalau dalam fanfic ini sih, Ushijima gendong nenek-nenek…**

 **Dan untuk Kenma…. Maafkan aku Kenma, aku memaksamu menyukai One Direction dan lagu-lagunya yang sempet sukses mengobok-obok kokoro author. Apakah author Directioners? Bisa jadi. Yah… kalau hafal dua nama anggota nama personelnya sedangkan tiga nama lagi sering lupa dan gak hafal muka itu bisa dianggap Directioners… bolehlah. Hahahaha. #Fans macam apa kamuh?!**

 **Sementara untuk mamak Tsukki, kenapa ya, author selalu merusak imagenya. Ampuuuuun….maafkan saya, ini mengalir begitu saja buat kepentingan fic dengan genre humor, tapi beneran saya hormat kok sama orang yang lebih tua #nangis**

 **The last, terima kasih buat atensinya di chapter sebelumnya, ya, minna-san, semoga chapter yang ini bisa lebih menghibur. Sebenarnya tujuan utama fic ini adalah murni buat pelepas stress, jadi author memang berniat membuat plotnya seringan mungkin alias nggak terlalu dalem. Hope you enjoy and love it. Please review chapter ini dengan kehangatan cinta yang luar biasa, ya-minna #ditendang.**

 **Karena review minna-san benar-benar berpengaruh besar buat mood author #nangis.**

 **Okay, see you on the next chapter.**

 **XOXO**

 **Tall and Handsome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu is belong to Haruichi Furudate. I only own this fanfic which I share on this site for fun only.**

 **Warning:**

 **-OOC**

 **-Typos (?)**

 **-Stupid Jokes**

 **-Dirty Jokes**

 **-Crude language**

 **-… did I mention stupid jokes?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author corner:**

 **Hai! Long time no see, Minna-san! #dilempar**

 **Maafkan karena lama updatenya, ya, Minna-san. Sebenernya chapter ini udah lama dibuat, tapi perlu direvisi dan disupervisi lagi. #hadoh, bahasanya.**

 **Terima kasih juga atas atensinya yang lebih heboh dari chapter 1. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah alert, follow dan review cerita ini ya, minna-san. :) #hormat.**

 **Author bener-bener menghargainya. Aku juga benar-benar seneng karena minna-san masih ngikutin cerita abstrak ini. Hahahaha.**

 **Like I said before, semoga Minna-san betah baca kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Buat 9798-san: Hai! Glad you like previous chapter. Seneng juga karena tokoh-tokohnya OOC tapi masih disenengin. Iya, Kenma emang unyu banget aslinya. Dan aku ngerasa Kenma itu cantik…. Makanya emak Tsukki sampai tertipu. Wkwkwkw. Terima kasih reviewnya, yaaaa. #senyum**

 **Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Summary cerita sebelumnya:

 _"Kenma, kurasa anak bernama Tsukishima ini perlu pendekatan yang lebih persuasif. Beri aku satu nama superhero yang sedang tidak bertugas."_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"…..itu kau, kan, Kenma?"_

 _Kenma pasang muka shock._

 _"Jangan pura-pura nggak tau!"_

 _"Kei," ibunda Tsukishima merengut marah, "Jangan suka mengerjai orang sembarangan, ah. Nanti nggak dapat pacar loh."_

 _Kenma memegang lembut tangan ibunda Tsukki, "…lain kali aku akan mengajak cewek buat jadi calon mantu anak tante yang nggak laku-laku ini."_

 _Senyum yandere Tsukishima mengembang._

 _Kenma dilempar ke luar pagar._

.

.

.

Reluctant Hero

 **Chapter III**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya satu kata yang menggambarkan ekspresi Kuroo dan Akaashi saat ini: horor.

Bahkan Akaashi sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saking terkejutnya.

Berdiri di hadapan Akaashi dan Kuroo, Kenma dengan piyama pink gambar kucing (Kuroo tidak tahu apa itu helo kiti), dengan lengan baju robek dan menggelayut layu, menampakkan bahu mulus yang dinodai dengan memar kebiruan semi porno.

Semak belukar dan dedaunan menghiasi kepala Kenma. Mukanya sih tetap lempeng. Tapi Kuroo dan Akaashi yang melihatnya hanya kepikiran hal-hal mesum.

"Kenma…."

"Kenma-san dirape?"

Akaashi kayang menghindari lemparan ranting dari Kenma. Sementara Kuroo malah jeprat-jepret pakai kamera ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar. Jarang-jarang Kuroo melihat Kenma pakai kostum loli, pakai pita merah renda-renda pula. Gemetarnya tangan Kuroo diindikasi karena terlalu excited akibat memikul tanggung jawab terlalu besar dan hasrat yang tidak tersalurkan.

"Kenapa kondisimu seperti ini, Kenma?" Kuroo bertanya, lebih karena penasaran, bukan karena khawatir. Kapten kita ini agak durhaka rupanya sama teman.

"Pokoknya ini semua salahmu." Kenma memberengut. Dengan langkah tertatih, Kenma menyusuri pinggiran meja kerja Akaashi untuk bisa menuju ke meja kerjanya sendiri. Pemandangan Kenma yang berjalan dengan tangan memegang pantat dan langkah terseok membuat pikiran Kuroo dan Akaashi segelap hutan yang belum dijamah listrik PLN.

"Ke-Kenma-san kok jalannya kaya gitu?"

"Jangan-jangan kau 'ditusuk' dari belakang, Kenma?!"

Akaashi dan Kuroo shock.

"Iya, ini ketusuk semak-semak." Ujar Kenma tak acuh.

"Bohong!"

"Kuroo…" Kenma mulai lelah.

"Benar si Tsukishima ini tidak menyodomimu?"

Kepala Kuroo diinjek.

Bagaimana bisa kaki Kenma yang pendek bisa sampai ke kepala Kuroo, adalah misteri di dunia anime.

"Jadi, Kenma-san…" Akaashi buka mulut, mengabaikan kaki Kenma yang menjejak-jejak kepala Kuroo yang kaya burung. "Kalau begitu bagaimana proses negosiasimu dengan Tsukishima?"

Pause sejenak.

Kenma berkedip.

Semua menunggu.

"Eum…..Negosiasi apa, ya?"

.

.

.

"Kapten Kuroo, anda yakin masih mau menginvite bocah bernama Tsukishima ini?" Akaashi bertanya malas. Terus terang dia ngantuk, tapi kerjaan belum kelar. Walaupun sering baper sama Kuroo, Akaashi termasuk bawahan berdedikasi, sehingga malam ini ia tetap lembur.

Background scene kali ini adalah markas superhero di tengah malam. Hutan belantara di belakang bangunan diliputi suara cicak dan belalang. Sementara Kenma nungging di pojokan akibat tikaman tusuk sate dan pisau buah. _Credit to_ Kuroo yang menjadikan Kenma target lempar pisau setelah Kenma melakukan pengukuan dosa bahwa dia malah karaokean di rumah Tsukishima dan bukannya melakukan negosiasi.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Prospeknya minim. Kenapa tidak lebih baik kita fokuskan melatih superhero baru yang sudah daftar saja?"

"Hmmmh, aku tahu, Akaashi, bahwa kau itu sebenarnya terlalu muda untuk memahami hal yang sulit dimengerti oleh anak seumurmu. Memang susah ya, kalau masih balita dan pakai popok-"

 _'Kampret…'_ Akaashi misuh terselubung.

"Begini ya, Akaashi. Kau tahu bahwa telekinetis adalah kekuatan yang memiliki potensi yang sangat besar. Aplikasi kekuatannya bisa sangat beragam. Apalagi jika pemiliknya melatih kekuatan itu secara serius, dampaknya bisa sangat kuat. Kau bisa membayangkan, dengan tambahan orang seperti Tsukishima, pilihan kita akan banyak sekali."

"Tapi dia sepertinya tidak berminat."

"Kita hanya harus meyakinkannya, Akaashi."

Akaashi menghela napas lelah, "Tapi yang menanggung biaya perjalanan dinas para superhero gimana?"

Kuroo pasang tangan di pinggang, muka sangar dengan alis menukik khas orang marah, "Emang ini anggota dewan? Ini kerja sosial dan gratisan. Orang yang mau cari untung di sini silakan _seppuku_."

"Ehhhhhh…?" Rintihan Kenma mirip kucing.

"Kenma nggak usah protes! Nungging aja sana!"

Giliran Kenma yang manyun.

Kuroo duduk kembali ke kursinya. Tangan ditaruh di atas meja menutupi mulut ke bawah. Bayangan rambutnya menutupi wajah. Lengan baju disingsingkan. Jubah disingkap.

Kuroo Tetsurou: serius mode on.

"Kalau begini caranya, tidak ada cara lain." Kuroo menyeringai penuh kegelapan, membuat Akaashi terhenyak. "Tidak ada cara lain." Kuroo me-replay ucapannya, "Aku akan menggunakan 'orang itu' agar target kita datang ke tempat ini."

"Orang itu….?" Naiknya alis Akaashi dan bibir agak mangap tanda dia tak mengerti.

"Sponge bob Squarepants?" tanya Kenma.

"Bukan."

"Kapten Afrika?" tebak Akaashi.

"Bukan."

"Dewi Berisik?" tanya Kenma lagi.

"Yang ada Bokuto Berisik. Dan jawabannya adalah bukan."

"Banana split?" Akaashi gosok-gosok janggut.

"Janda hitam?" Kenma masih belum menyerah.

"Lip gloss rasa kapal selam?" Akaashi tunjuk jari.

"Mahou Shoujo Iron man-chan?" sambung Kenma.

"Satu tebakan lagi dan katakan selamat tinggal buat –piiiiip- kalian."

Dua sekretaris Kuroo langsung menutupi anu-nya.

"Bagus," Kuroo tersenyum miring, "Kalau kalian sudah mengerti, aku akan menunjukkan siapa yang menjadi senjata pamungkas kita untuk negosiasi dengan Tsukishima kali ini."

Bagaikan dikomando oleh pembawa acara tak terlihat, lampu ruangan seketika mati. Ruangan yang sunyi makin senyap dan hanya terdengar bunyi 'KRAUK-KRAUK-NYAM-NYAM'.

"Kenma, serius, hentikan makan krupuk kulit cicak kalau kau tidak mau kudisan."

Kunyahan Kenma langsung terhenti.

Suasana kembali serius, apalagi tatkala sesosok bersiluet hitam mendadak muncul di tengah ruangan. Rupanya tidak kelihatan, hanya matanya yang bersinar tajam bagai gagak yang siap mencaplok biji mata om-om pedo yang suka jelalatan. Kenma dan Akaashi bergidik ngeri sekalipun tampang tetap pokerface, sementara Kuroo ketawa lewat hidung.

Sosok itu makin mendekat…mendekat... mendekat dan mendekat dengan gerakan hantu seolah kakinya dipasangi skateboard.

Mejik.

Semua yang ada di ruangan menahan napasnya. Sosok itu menyeringai ala vampir, membuat Kenma dan Akaashi lupa diri dan hampir berpelukan dengan kaki gemetar dan keringat dingin membanjiri jidat mereka. Namun sebelum mereka OOC, seberkas cahaya menimpa siluet itu, menampakkan sebuah sosok tak diduga.

Tak diduga karena sosok itu adalah seorang dengan wajah babyface berkostum kaos oblong warna hitam plus celana pendek ngatung, tangan kanannya pegang panci lalu tangan kiri pegang Ind*mie. Poni hitam diikat pakai karet gelang.

'… _Ini_ ….' Akaashi dan Kenma membatin. '… _kok imut-imut amat?_ ' (FYI, kalimat ini diucapkan oleh seorang cowok bertampang loli dan juga seorang cowok dengan predikat paling cantik seantero markas superhero)

"Kuroo-san memanggilku?"

Kuroo menyandar ke kursi tanpa melepas pandangan ke sosok yang absurdnya absolut itu.

"Ya. Aku punya pekerjaan buatmu…" Seringai di wajah Kuroo melebar, "…Kageyama."

.

.

.

Kageyama Tobio namanya, dia mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran semester xx yang walaupun tampangnya seganteng Tatsunari Kimura*), tapi kantongnya sekelam lembah hitam alias cekak sangat. Motif utama ikut ajang pencarian baka- maaf, motif utama Kageyama ikut ajang rekrutmen superhero adalah ingin mencari penghasilan tambahan sekaligus menghindari tuntutan orang tua.

Soalnya, mereka jugalah sumber krisis keuangan yang melanda dompet Kageyama. Kageyama itu punya kekuatan besar. Dan dia belajar dari yang terbaik yaitu orang tuanya yang ternyata memiliki kekuatan sejenis. Dan sebagai orang tua, mereka juga yang bertanggungjawab mengendalikan kekuatan –dan hasrat mendominasi dunia- milik Kageyama.

 **Contoh kasus satu:**

"Tobio, beliin bawang goreng di warung sebelah."

"Okeh."

"Jangan 'nyuruh' anak tetangga. Kemarin dia kejang!"

"Huh!" Kageyama buang muka.

 **Contoh kasus dua:**

"Tobio, cebokin adek kamu."

"…"

"Jangan mikir buat ngebuang adek kamu ke panti jompo!"

"Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa!"

"Mama bisa baca pikiran kamu!"

Kageyama gondok.

 **Contoh kasus tiga:**

"Kageyama… kamu liat cewek itu nggak?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu, yang roknya kependekan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku naksir dia, tahu."

"…Kalau aku bisa membuatmu jadian dengannya, mobilmu buatku, mau?"

"HE? BENARKAH?!"

Kageyama sudah mau tertawa durjana ketika emaknya tiba-tiba muncul dari pojokan kelas, "Dilarang pake kekuatan kamu buat jadi pelet, susuk dan pesugihan! Atau mama kasih kamu video bagaimana terjadinya kamu dan adik kamu!"

Kali ini Kageyama yang kejang.

Daripada disuruh nonton video dokumenter terjadinya dirinya dan adiknya which is adalah rekaman bokep emak dan bapaknya, Kageyama memilih merantau, mengabdikan diri menjadi siswa teladan dan bertekad meraih titel dokter untuk menyelamatkan banyak jiwa tak berdosa, serta memilih menjadi superhero pembawa keadilan. Untuk yang terakhir, emak dan bapak sudah ACC kalau-kalau Kageyama menggunakan kekuatannya.

Selain itu, dia ingin ketemu sama Kenma, superhero yang menjadi idolanya semenjak dia menuntut ilmu di perkuliahan. Menurut Kageyama, Kenma itu punya kekuatan yang benar-benar keren. Dia bisa mengubah benda apapun menjadi mesin yang punya cara kerja yang kompleks. Bahkan boneka seimut barbi bisa jadi gundam secanggih bumblebee. Kageyama sebenarnya ingin mengajukan proposal agar Kenma membuatkannya mesin pencetak uang. Sudah disebutkan, kan, kalau Kageyama itu bokek?

Sebagai superhero, ini adalah tugas pertama Kageyama. Kata Kuroo-san, dia harus membuat anak bernama Tsukishima agar datang ke markas mereka. Selanjutnya entah akan diapakan oleh Kuroo-san-nya, Kageyama sungguh tak peduli.

Tapi tugas buat pertamanya ini memangnya tidak salah?

Membujuk doang?

Cih. Kageyama manyun.

Apa, sih, susahnya?

.

.

.

"Kei, tisu-tisu yang berceceran di meja tolong diberesin, ya. Kalau ada tamu takutnya mereka mikir aneh-aneh, kenapa ada tisu dengan cairan lengket bertebaran di atas meja. Nanti kalau dipikir bekas pesta sex gimana?"

"Bisa tidak ibu tidak berkomentar absurd begitu? Komentar ibu sudah membuat tingkat kepolosanku makin hari makin berkurang." Tsukishima setengah mengomel setengah mengeluh.

Ibunda Tsukishima hanya angkat bahu tak mau tahu. Tangannya cekatan membereskan gelas-gelas berisi soda yang bergelimpangan di meja, sisa karaokean dengan seorang asing bernama Kenma. Acara beres-beres tidak pernah terasa berat karena selalu ada Tsukishima yang membantunya walau kadang anak bungsunya itu mengomel tidak karuan.

Tisu-tisu melayang, lalu masuk sendiri ke keranjang sampah. Melihat itu ibunda Tsukishima jadi teringat masa kecil Tsukishima dulu, dia suka sekali membuat sempak dan beha tetangga melayang dan bertebaran di halaman, sementara tetangganya kelabakan mencari-cari daleman setelah keramas dan mandi basah. Ah, masa lalu yang indah.

"Bu, aku ke kamar dulu ya."

"Kei mau bobo?"

"Mau bikin tugas." Ujar Tsukishima sembari merapikan majalah dan koran yang berserakan di atas sofa. "Sekalian mau ikut kontes web desain."

"Oh. Tapi bobonya jangan malam-malam ya. Besok kan kita harus ketemu di rumah sakit."

" _Hai_ …" Tsukishima menjawab dengan nada monoton sambil terus naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Sembari menguap lelah dan mengucek-ngucek mata untuk tetap terjaga, Tsukishima menuju ke kamar.

Ceklek! Terdengar suara pintu dikunci berbarengan Tsukishima masuk.

"Kamarmu bagus."

Tsukishima mengangguk mendengar pujian itu setelah menutup pintu.

"Terima ka- GYAAAH!"

Punggung Tsukishima kepentok daun pintu. Mata selebar mangkok buah saat menatap kasur. Bukan hanya karena ada makhluk asing berkelamin jantan tengah duduk di kasurnya, tapi kostumnya asli bikin Tsukishima ternganga dan pengen jedotin wajah ke tembok.

Di atas kasur Tsukishima, bertengger (?) seorang cowok dengan kostum paling tak terdefinisikan abad ini. Jubah hitam beludru dengan bulu hitam burung gagak tersampir di bahunya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng berwarna ungu dengan pola sirkuit balap ojek. Satu yang sulit dilewatkan lagi: kostum spandek plus sepato boot selutut dan bando berbentuk tiara bertabur batu swarovski.

Satu kata: weirdo.

 _'Anjay…'_ Rahang Tsukishima belum balik ke posisi semula ketika cowok itu malah buka topeng dan bunga mawar setengah mekar langsung nangkring di bibirnya.

 _'Bunga mawar buat apa cobaaa?! Eh, tunggu, bunga mawarnya asalnya dari mana?!'_

Entah kenapa saat Tsukishima melihat orang asing itu dia langsung ingin membuang si cowok asing keluar jendela sekarang juga. Dari kostumnya yang susah dideskripsikan, Tsukishima yakin kalau cowok di depannya ini adalah seorang superhero. Makanya, sekalipun males, Tsukishima merasa tetap harus waspada sama sosok yang satu ini.

"Kau yang bernama Tsukishima?" tanya cowok itu tegas. Ada nada otoriter di dalamnya yang membuat Tsukishima eneg.

"Jangan asal tanya nama kalau kau menyelinap ke kamar orang tanpa ijin! Stalker hentai!" Urat-urat wajah Tsukishima berubah jadi perempatan saking kesalnya.

"OI! Aku bukan stalker hentai! Namaku Kageyama!"

 _'Dia asli bodoh apa memang superhero itu nggak ada yang peduli sama identitasnya?'_ Tsukishima geregetan, "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan dari seorang cosplayer mencurigakan."

"Memangnya apa yang salah sama kostumku?" Kageyama pasang tampang lugu.

"Bukan kostummu, tapi sudut otakmu sepertinya agak miring."

"Hee? Benarkah?" Cowok itu melipat tangan di dada, "Kau berani mengatakan itu pada seorang mahasiswa kedokteran?"

"Hee? Mahasiswa kedokteran?" Tsukishima menaruh tangan di pinggang, alis miring, tampang menghina dan tatapannya nista, "Masa dengan pilihan kostum bodohmu itu kau bisa lulus sebagai orang waras dan masuk kuliah?"

"HA?! APA KATAMU?!"

Hanya bayangan Tsukishima atau memang ubun-ubun cowok itu terbakar?

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari kostumku ini?! Kau tahu," Kageyama mengibaskan jubahnya dengan marah, membuat bulu-bulu di pangkalnya bergoyang indah, "Jubah ini melambangkan kebebasan dan kekuatan, perwujudan dari konsep superhero ideal yang ingin diwujudkan oleh para pendahulu kita! Sedangkan topeng ungu ini melambangkan perlindungan dan keadilan untuk menolong orang tanpa pandang bulu! Dan terakhir, bunga mawar setengah mekar yang baru dipetik saat subuh dari puncak gunung ini melambangkan keperjakaan tanpa noda dan niat suci nan mulia!"

 _'Haruskah kau menjelaskan ini padaku? Aku kira kita akan jambak-jambakan. Cih.'_ Kalau wajah takjub tapi kusut milik Tsukishima bisa bicara, mungkin itu yang akan dia katakan melihat Kageyama yang begitu berapi-api menjelaskan filosofi dari pernak-pernik kostum yang ia kenakan.

"Dan asal kau tahu, kostum ini diberikan gratis sehingga uang jajanku seminggu tetap utuh!"

Ujung kaki Tsukishima menancap ke pantat Kageyama, membuat Kageyama meneriakkan frase "TSUKISHIMA KAMPRET!" dengan nada suara milik seorang anak perawan.

"Jangan asal bicara seperti filsuf saat kau memilih kostum itu hanya karena gratisan, bodoh." kata-kata Tsukishima sedingin embun pagi dalam botol kemasan. Kenapa hari ini dia harus ketemu orang-orang sinting, sih?!

Di lain pihak, kali ini Kageyama tidak menjawab. Aura Kageyama mendadak berubah hitam, sehitam rambut, bola mata dan lubang hidungnya. Pantatnya yang kebas akibat tendangan Tsukishima tidak ia hiraukan. Suasana berubah serius seperti sinetron India dan ambeien yang berkepanjangan.

"Hanya karena gratisan katamu?" Kepala Kageyama tengleng ke kanan. Bola mata hitamnya kosong bagai kuburan yang akan diterpa badai. Kelopak matanya melebar layaknya piring yang menyuguhkan dark matter.

Cesss…

Punggung Tsukishima seolah ditempeli es batu… atau dipipisi Olaf. Angin dingin menerpa entah darimana ketika melihat Kageyama menunjukkan wajah boneka yang lagi kerasukan setan.

 _'Se-seram…'_

"Kau tidak tahu arti kata 'hanya' yang kau ucapkan itu ya? Kau tidak tahu gelapnya dunia saat kau hanya bisa makan Indom*e saat teman-temanmu bisa makan steak. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya sisi gelap dari dirimu ketika kau tidak bisa minum susu padahal vending machinenya sudah ada di hadapanmu hanya karena di kantongmu cuma ada bungkus permen karet dan serpihan genteng. Kau juga tidak akan bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya punya kekuatan untuk bisa membuat setiap orang yang kau temui bertekuk lutut padamu tetapi kau tidak bisa menggunakannya padahal kau bisa mendapatkan daging barbecue untuk makan malam, TEME!"

 _'Jadi ini hanya tentang makan malam?'_ Tsukishima sih tidak tahu Kageyama bicara apa, tapi melihat ekspresi wajahnya saja Tsukishima langsung tahu kalau dia sudah mengaktifkan bom waktu.

"Begitu banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti, bocah." Kageyama sudah gelap mata, soalnya dia memanggil Tsukishima dengan sebutan 'bocah' padahal mereka seumuran. Kageyama maju… maju … dan terus maju hingga Tsukishima hanya bisa mundur dan punggungnya mencium daun pintu seperti heroine tsundere di shoujo manga.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," Kageyama menyeringai, mata kanannya menjadi merah dan mata kirinya berubah kuning, "Aku, King of the Court, alias Penguasa Emperor Eye, alias Kageyama Vi Japania, -"

"Oi, itu seriusan namamu semua?"

"-akan memberi anak nakal sepertimu pelajaran yang tidak akan kau lupakan." Kageyama pamer seringai.

Kalau Tsukishima anak gadis pasti sudah termehek-mehek dengan senyumnya, tapi berhubung Tsukishima perjaka tulen, seringaian Kageyama itu malah membuatnya pening dan hidung berair.

 _'Si-sial! Parodi si Kageyama kebanyakan…'_

Tsukishima menjambak kepalanya yang tiba-tiba serasa dihantam oleh gong.

Lalu-

BRUK!

Di hadapan Kageyama, lutut Tsukishima membentur lantai.

.

.

.

"Cih."

Kageyama memandang Tsukishima yang tengah berlutut dengan kepala terkulai. Cowok berambut hitam itu mengitari tubuh pemuda yang satunya, ibarat guru yang menginspeksi apakah anak didiknya sudah cebok dengan benar apa belum. Atau sudahkah dia memakai celana dalamnya dengan baik tanpa terbalik.

Sesungguhnya Kageyama tidak mengerti, apa sih bagusnya pemuda bernama Tsukishima ini? Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang spektakuler, Tsukishima tidak ada apa-apanya. Secara Kageyama punya kekuatan buat mengendalikan pikiran dan tubuh orang.

Mau membuat dosennya nari hula-hula sambil jejeritan ala Tarzan, Kageyama juga bisa.

(Agak mengherankan sebenernya kenapa Kageyama malah milih jadi superhero dan bukannya villain.)

"Hm… aku penasaran kenapa Kuroo-san begitu tertarik padamu." Gumam Kageyama. Memang benar muka Kageyama benar-benar terlihat ingin tahu, tapi ia kemudian angkat bahu.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah, yang penting kerjaanku beres. Oi, Tsukishima Kei!"

Di bawah panggilan Kageyama, Tsukishima mengangkat kepala. Tatapannya kosong.

"Berdiri!"

Tsukishima berdiri, masih dengan tatapan sekosong kantong Kageyama. Kageyama mengitari kembali tubuh Tsukishima.

"Angkat tangan."

Tsukishima angkat tangan kanan.

"Bukan yang kanan!"

Tsukishima angkat tangan kiri.

"Memangnya kau dengar kalau tadi aku nyuruh angkat tangan kiri?!" Kageyama mulai kaya ibu tiri.

"Sungkem." Perintah Kageyama lagi. Tsukishima berlutut dengan patuh, cium tangan, cipika-cipiki dan langsung nadah tangan.

"Ngapain nadah tangan?" Kageyama heran.

"Salam tempelnya mana?"

"Memangnya ini lebaran?!" Kageyama keki dengan pertanyaan Tsukishima. Sekalipun di bawah pengaruh cuci otak Kageyama, Tsukishima masih tetap menyebalkan.

 _'Mungkinkah ini karena kekuatan telekinesisnya?'_ Kageyama berpikir sembari mengamati muka Tsukishima. Muka Tsukishima sedatar triplek, tapi juga masih tetap terlihat tengil.

 _'Ini sih memang sifat aslinya yang nyebelin.'_ Putus Kageyama kemudian.

Singkatnya, Kageyama yang berhasil mengendalikan Tsukishima akhirnya membawa cowok yang lebih jangkung darinya itu keluar kamar. Sebelum efek cuci otaknya hilang dan dia diteriaki Tsukishima sebagai maling jemuran dan pelaku pencabulan perjaka di bawah kasur, Kageyama buru-buru membawa Tsukishima menuju markas.

Emak Tsukki masih menonton acara gosip tengah malam, tanpa sadar di belakang sofa yang didudukinya, dua orang pemuda tengah berjalan berjingkat-jingkat di tengah gelap. Emak Tsukki memang suka nonton gosip dengan lampu dimatikan. Ngedengerin aib orang di tengah gelap itu thrill-nya lebih greget, sodara-sodara.

Kaki Kageyama sudah selentur penari balet, guling sana-guling sini demi menghindari segala jenis suara yang nantinya akan menggugah perhatian si emak. Kageyama koprol, jumpalitan, ninjutsu sambil kayang, dan dua langkah lagi ia akan mencapai pintu.

Mata hitam gagak Kageyama berbinar saat tangannya meraih handle.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan-

"Kei lagi ngapain?"

Lampu menyala dan Kageyama beku di tempat. Di belakangnya, Emak Tsukki mengucek-ucek mata seolah tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Itu beneran ada anak cowok pakai jubah dan sepatu boot sambil pakai spandeks tebal?

 _'Ganteng, sih, tapi apa nggak gerah?'_ Pikir emak Tsukki. Beliau lalu menoleh ke anaknya, "Kei lagi ngapain malam-malam?" ulang ibunda Tsukki.

Anaknya bengong, lalu punggungnya ditepuk Kageyama, "Mau keluar sebentar, Bu." Sungguh hebat kekuatan Kageyama, bisa membuat Tsukki bohong sambil menatap lurus ke kedua bola mata ibunya.

Kageyama sungguh tega.

"Oh… bukannya tadi Kei bilang mau bikin pe-er? Ini siapa? Teman Kei?"

"Bukan lah, mana mau aku temenan sama-" Tsukki ditendang, "-Iya, ini temanku, bu."

"Oh…" Ibu Tsukishima ber-oh ria, lalu menoleh lagi ke cowok berkostum aneh itu. Kageyama gelagapan.

Soalnya dia sudah lupa gimana tata cara bertamu ke rumah teman.

Akhirnya, Kageyama maju dan… cium tangan emak Tsukki.

"Kageyama, tante." Kageyama memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, layaknya seorang pemuda yang kenalan sama ibu dari cewek yang ditaksirnya. Ibunda Tsukishima manggut-manggut.

"Sudah lama temenan sama Kei?"

"Lumayan, tante." Dalam hati Kageyama 'cuih-cuih'.

"Malam-malam keluar mau apa?"

"Nonton bokep, tante. Eh?"

JEGER! (Petir menggelegar di malam buta)

Lalu sunyi….

Kageyama dan nyonya Tsukishima berpandangan. Bocah berambut hitam itu beku di bawah pandangan setajam belati ibunda Tsukishima.

Kageyama makin gelagapan, apalagi tanpa sebab siluet pohon di luar rumah menyambar-nyambar. Entah kenapa Kageyama melihat rambut si tuan rumah mulai meliuk-liuk seperti Medusa.

Keringat dingin menetes di jidat Kageyama sebelum nyonya Tsukishima tersenyum.

…eh? Kok malah senyum?

"Oh… ya udah. Pokoknya jangan pesta narkoba, ya."

EHHHH?

"…." Kageyama cengo.

"Nanti kalau sudah, Kei diantar pulang ya. Maklum anaknya suka nyasar. Ahahaha." Ibunda Tsukishima ketawa polos.

Kageyama hanya menatap nanar sambil mikir, _'Kenapa… kenapa aku tidak lahir jadi anaknya ibu ini aja..?'_

"Ya udah, sana. Nanti kemalaman, lagi."

"I-iya, tante."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kageyama dan Tsukishima pamit, tak lupa cium tangan ke ibunda Tsukki dengan khidmat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 ***)** Tatsunari Kimura: Aktor Stage Play di Haikyuu Engeki. Dia kebagian peran sebagai Kageyama. Dan, ya, uhuk, orangnya **ganteng** banget. #hidung author meler.

Holaaaaa! Akhirnya chapter ini publish juga. #nari-nari pakai pom-pom.

Akhirnya satu lagi tokoh superhero muncul. Kageyama Vi Japania! Kekuatannya mirip sama Tsukishima, berbasis kekuatan pikiran juga. Bedanya, Tsukishima bisa ngendaliin benda, Kageyama bisa manipulasi pikiran orang. Author kepikiran ngasih Kageyama telepati karena secara dia King of the Court, suka merintah-merintah orang kaya raja (menurut pendapat Kindaichi, wkwkwkw).

Bagian Tsukishima bilang 'parodi Kageyama kebanyakan' itu beneran ngerujuk parody, loh. Ada yg notis, kah? #nangis. Soalnya yang disebutin Kageyama itu marodiin Haikyuu, Kuroko no Basket, sama Code Geass. Wkwkwkw. Maap kalau maksa, yah…

Overall, I hope you'll like it, Minna-san. Saya harap chapter ini nggak ngecewain.

Dan plis review yaaaah. Your reviews mean so much to me.

#love

 **XOXO**

 **Tall and Handsome**


End file.
